In a Coffin IS BEING REWRITTEN!
by Lady Creeps
Summary: Avery has secrets. During the Jack the Ripper incident, she is forced out of prostitution and into stealing. However on her way to the market one day she is raped and left for dead. With her gift her heart stops itself and she wakes up in a coffin. Little did she know the owner of the shop she woke up in, has secrets of his own. Undertaker x OC
1. Left to Die

In a Coffin

Chapter 1: Left to Die

"Another prostitute murdered. Come get your paper here." A young boy with brown hair began shouting out. "Jack the Ripper strikes again."

That makes 6 so far. An involuntary shudder runs down Avery's back. She knows she can't keep stealing forever but she must for now. At least until Jack is caught. She continues past the paper boy but only after she spots the name of the recent victim. Mary Jane Kelly. A tear escaped one of Avery's eyes.

Stepping back into the busy street she walks in the direction of the market. She visited daily. Stealing from there was a routine. Since she quit being a prostitute she has had no other choice. Avery knew every twist and turn in that area of London.

 _Avery's P.O.V…_

I can't stop thinking about Mary. She did not deserve death. She was kind and friendly. Even though I only met her once, I can't help but feel sorry. Turning a corner, I continue to look down at my shoes. The sound of my heels clicking, echoing off the walls in the alleyway. The recent rain made everything wet. My shoes where soaked from stumbling into a puddle earlier. I trust my feet to take me where I need to go. The market is not too far from where I am now. Only about 4 minutes. I want to get this over with. I hated stealing. I hate it so much, but it is how I get food and clothing. I did make a living off of my beauty in prostitution. That was until Jack the Ripper became a threat for me.

I am so deep in my thoughts I don't even notice I am being followed until a hand grabs my hair and holds my mouth shut. I try to scream but I know it is no use. All the sound being made is a long muffled mmmm.

"You're a pretty one, darling." My capture has a deep voice. I can smell alcohol heavy on his breath.

I try to calm myself in hopes of getting an idea. I must not let my gift show. I must stay calm. I must stop struggling. Maybe then I will be only hurt a little. I can't calm though. His hand is blocking off my breathing. My head feels fuzzy and my arms reach up to try and pry his off my face. I can't breathe. Water feels my eyes and my lungs begin screaming for air. Dear god no. Please don't let me die. As if god heard my prayer the man holding me shifts ever so slightly so I can breathe again. I take several deep breathes and calm my heart. I stop struggling because it would only bring me more hurt. The grip around my mouth releases my face.

"Please sir. I only ask you that you let me go. Please." He just snickers and snakes his hand around me waist.

"Now why would I do that? I want you to be a good girl and take your clothes off." I shudder but know it is my only option. I bend down and undo the laces on my shoes, then undo the buttons running down the spine of my dress. I remove everything but my panties and bra.

"Please. I don't want this." I try once more to reason with him but to no avail.

He turns me around and trusts his hand down to cup my sex. I silently cry while he inserts one then two of his fingers. I close my eyes and wish over and over for this to end. But it doesn't. It just gets worse. I wait while he retrains my wrists and pulls his own sex out. I bite my lip to the point of it bleeding when he enters me. It was painful. I am used to the feeling physically, but it hurts so badly. Like fire. I just cry and cry. My tears mixing with the taste of blood.

After an eternity of pain he finally stops. He pulls out and pushes me to the ground. I probably would have not been able to stand any way.

"Get your ass dressed, bitch." He spits at me. I take note he has become more aggressive. I don't want to make him mad. I find my mud caked dress and slip it back on. Once I am dressed again he pulls me from the ground by my chestnut hair. I gasp in pain. He only chuckles and pulls my face up to meet his.

"I can't let you go around telling anyone about me so say goodnight bitch." With that he pulls out a knife and thrusts it into my side. My eyes widen at the pain. I scream. It is agony. Today is the day I die.

He forces me to the ground and kicks my torso again and again. I become more desperate for air with every blow. Without thinking I stop my heartbeat. It is a gift I have. One I am grateful for in this moment. He smiles down on me.

"That's what you get, bitch." He turns and walks away.

I can just sleep now. I hope I die while I sleep. I hope I can end this pain. Closing my eyes, I cannot think of a better thing then death. When it comes I will greet it as an old friend and welcome it. If it doesn't I will try and recover. After all I always have.


	2. Best Fright in Centuries

In a Coffin

Chapter 2: Best Fright in Centuries

 _I wander through the streets of London. The rain is beating heavily on the cloak I am holding above my head. I am looking for someone. Anyone. I move my gaze to a head of me and not the cobblestone below my feet. A girl was barely visible through the down pour. She looks sad. Her hand goes to pluck a black rose from the road. Before she gets there the petals fall and it dies._

" _It will grow back." I try and make her feelings happy. She is startled and turns to me._

" _Who are you?" I need to know her name. I have never seen her before and wonder why she is alone in the rain with no way to shield it from beating down on her shoulders and black hair._

" _Who are you?" Say stuns me with the response. I can only stare at her. I don't know._

 _She steps closer to me and reaches to feel my forehead. Her hand quickly jerks back upon grazing my skin as if I burned her. I just look confused at her. She recovers and looks rushed, checking my neck chest and wrist. Once she's done with what looks like checking for a pulse, she backs away and I cry. The rain blending with my tears. I know I forgot to start my heart again. She probably thinks I am a monster. I turn and walk away, praying that she doesn't attack me._

" _I am sorry." I apologize turning towards her then turning back and walking away._

I open my eyes. My vision looks blurry but I can't be sure because all I can see is black. I take a second to gather my thoughts and remember my encounter with that man and that strange girl. It feels like I can't breathe. I will my heart to begin working again and it beats softly. I suck in a gracious amount of air. After a moment, I realize I am supposed to be dead or on the floor in that ally, but I am standing. I feel around and conclude that I am confined in an odd shaped box. I begin to panic but calm. Someone must have found me. I begin to feel relief but once more panic because if anyone did they would think me dead.

I close my eyes and rely on my hearing to tell me if anyone is near me. I pick up a low shuffle and water being splashed around. A voice is barley auditable. So I am not able to make out the words. Then everything is silent.

"Sorry m'dear. Here I will clean that up. I do apologize." I hear the voice clearly now and I can tell it has moved closer and it is male, causing a rush of fear to bolt up my spine. Then I hear the sound of fabric shifting. I freeze unable to move.

The person on the outside of the box is right in front of me. I muster up all of my courage and get an idea.

"HELP!" I yell. At the sound of a small yelp and what I assume is a large stack of books hit the ground, I laugh. I can't help but laugh. I startled the poor guy. That was hilarious. I quickly shut up though. I remember he can easily kill me. Oh god, I should not have done that.

 _Undertakers Point of view…_

I look over the body in front of me. She is once more beautiful. I turn and wash my hands off in the prefilled basin. I spot a bit of lipstick out of place on her lips and mentally kick myself for getting something so simple wrong.

"Sorry m'dear. Here I will clean that up. I do apologize." I pull a rag out of my robe and wipe it to perfection. Pick my guest up and lay her down in the coffin I prepared for her.

"HELP!" I yelp and topple over a stack of anatomy books laying on the floor. My heart pounding rapidly for being startled so heavenly. I summon my scythe into my hand and get up in a blink of an eye. I am ready to fight. A grin bleeding onto my face, that was the best freight I have had in centuries. I am surprised to see that laughter follows and am even more surprised that it came from a coffin standing against the wall in front of me.

It stops suddenly and abruptly. I realize I must have prepared a live guest. I rush over. Sympathy fills my heart for doing such a thing. I rip the lid off the coffin and dismiss my scythe while I do.

 _Avery's Point of View…_

I hear a hand hit the side of the box and I shrink back when I notice the lid being ripped off. Oh no. I hold my breath excepting to be killed or at least hurt.

After a moment of complete silence I removed my hands from blocking my face. The man must have wanted to help me out not hurt me.

I open my eyes to a unique sight.

In front of me is a male. He is about my height but back he is hunched over I know he is taller than me. He has silver hair down to the back of his knees, with a small braid down the right side of his torso. He is wearing a worn top hat, which has a piece of fabric hanging down his back. From his neck to the floor he is covered in an overly large black robe, the sleeves hanging down past his hands. On his pale face is plastered an impressive smile giving off a grin the Cheshire cat would applaud. I can't see the top part of his face because silver bangs cover it. The complete look makes me want to hug him. However I also don't want to upset him. Who knows what he'll do. He tilts his head to the side.

"I am terribly sorry, m'dear. I can't even begin to apologize that I have laid my hands on a fair lady like yourself while you were unconscious. I misunderstood you for one of me guests, I have. Again my deepest apologize. Do allow me to help you out and return you to wherever it is you need to be." He does not seem to be a threat but I am still confused about where I am and who his guests may be as there is bon one else in the dark room but a beautiful young woman on the table. I gasp when the face clicks in my brain. The woman on the table is Mary Jane Kelly.

I put piece and piece together. This man is Jack and I am his next victim.


	3. How Convenient

**Thank you to all of my readers. I love the story as well and love how it will become a side story to Dark Relations. I love you all and hope you continue to read my works. Since school is coming up updates will be slow but I will try and get one out every week. Again thank you for your support. I do not own Kuroshitsuji just my OCs and plot. And please review it means a lot.**

In a Coffin

Chapter 3: How Convenient

You know when you feel like you want to puke but it just won't come up? Or maybe when you are sick at home and just want to puke but your stomach is empty so you can't? Well right now that is exactly how I feel. This man, this monster, he killed women for sport and I am his next victim. I stare for what feels like forever at the lifeless body on the table in front of me. Oh Mary, what has he done to you? I feel scorching tears feel my eyes and leak down my face. This is how I will die? After all I have been through, a crazed man that I thought I escaped will kill me and lay me on a table to do god knows what? That's how I am going to go? Out of pure mixed emotions I smile and let out a low chuckle. It shakes my lungs and I can't help but see that after all the times I have escaped death maybe it is time for me to die.

I stand with the back of the wooden box flat against my back. I bring my eyes away from the body and down to look at my own. The dress I was wearing is no longer there. It instead is a bright lavender dress. My hair is washed and my shoes are now a white flat. I laugh because of how well looking I am. I place the setting together to match that of a funeral parlor. How convenient, I am going to die in a place that after death I would be sent to anyways. Ha! I guess the world has its own kind of humor.

 _Undertakers Point of View…_

Oh heavens what is it I've done this time? I understand that waking up in a coffin is quite startling if ya aren't used to it but I don't think being rescued from it would make you cry. I sigh. It is probably unsettling to wake up in a coffin and upon being rescued from it you see a dead woman in front of ya. With how long I have lived I should have thought of that first. I hear a sudden laugh and I am confused terribly. Maybe she has an unstable mental state. I feel even guiltier now that I might be right. In all my years I have never disgraced a woman so much.

 _Avery's Point f View…_

"Oh dearie me. Is there anything I can do to make you happier?"

I jerk my head up to the man. He is not smiling but rather looks sad. Why would he look sad? I am the one who is going to die! God he is creepier then I thought. I consider the man's question and place a wicked grin on my face. If I am going to die I want to play with him just a little.

"I would like you tickle me if possible, sir?" I keep the humor out of my voice and make sure my face looks deadpan.

I think his eyes widen but can't be at all sure because of the long silver bangs in the way. I let laughter claim me when the only thing he shows is pure confusion. He pulls his sleeves down from over his hands. Underneath pale hands with talon like black nails show themselves. I briefly wonder how someone could possibly live with nails like that. He must have great difficulty doing anything. He walks forward and holds his hands at my sides, I am guessing waiting for permission. This gesture is confusing. He is actually going to tickle me. What is even creepier is that he wants MY permission. I eye his every move and cautiously nod. He extends his hands so I can feel them on my sides and he assault me with a bomb of tickles. I laugh until I can't feel air in my lungs.

"Okay stop." I gasp out through my fight for oxygen. Tears line my eyes and when I stop laughing my head hurts terribly. With utter shock Jack removes his hands per my request. I am so lost. What is he going to do?

"What are going to do to me?" If I am going to die I want to know how.

He freezes and simply looks confused.

"What do you mean m'dear?" His question catches me of guard.

"I mean since you are going to kill me, what are you going to do? I wish to not drown or burn but other than that I think I am fine." I accepted my death in that ally so my only wish since I am going to die is for it to be fast.

He just stares at me or what I think is me because his eyes are still covered. Then out of nowhere he falls over clutching his sides in a terrible fit of pure laughter. I hear a large item fall from the other side of the closed door right next to me. My box falls over on top of me and once again I'm confined in its close courters. The only difference being that I am laying down.

After several moments his laughter dies down. I can hear his boots come over to my box and lift the heavy thing off of my figure. I realize it is a coffin. I turn on my back and look up at him. A tad bit of drool is at the corner of his pale lips.

"I am so sorry m'dear but you see I am not going to kill you. I know that seeing one of my guests in front of you after waking up in one of my coffins may be unsettling but I assure you I did not end her life. You see I am Undertaker. I care for the dead. I don't create them." He giggles once more and helps me off the dusty floor.

I am the most confused as ever. I mean I know he explained and everything and it all makes since but where am I and am I safe here? Once again I want to hug the man.

"Thank you…um… Under…taker... sir?" I wonder if that was polite. I test the name on my tongue and it tastes fine. It is odd but so is this man. He just smiles and pulls dog treat from his robe. Oh yay he has a pet. That is always is a good sign. But my jaw drops when he sticks it in none other than his mouth and pulls one out offering it to me. I take it and think why not? I break of a piece from the treat and place it on my tongue. Surprisingly it is extremely tasteful and find myself wanting more.


	4. M'dear

In a Coffin

Chapter 4: M'dear

After several moments passed it became unbearably awkward with Undertaker staring at me. It was not creepy well sort of but it was over all awkward. I busied myself with the task of pondering my thoughts and twirling my hair. I noticed it had been thoroughly combed through and the edges where perfect. The man seemed extremely good at his job.

I wondered how I got here but it did not take me long to figure out. He was a mortician and with my heart not beating and all someone must have found me and thought me dead. I thought I was but yet again the universe seems to want me around. So here I am.

I crack first and clear my throat.

"So um where am I?"

I try and look confused but mentally face palm. Where am I? I guess I need to figure that out but once I get out of here I could probably find my way back to the market myself. I need to know what he plans on doing. I know well think he won't kill me. So is he going to kick me out or what?

"M'dear. Your name is Avery correct?"

I pull my head up and decide to tell the truth.

"Yes it is and I am 21 years old."

He looks in thought for a moment and finally responds louder than he did last time. The wild grin on his face, never faltering.

"It is late and would hate myself if I let a maiden such as yourself go wandering about at night. Not to mention you had been attacked. Would you like to stay for the night my dear? I can give you my bed seeing I don't use the thing."

I wonder why he does not use his bed. Where does he sleep then? It probably is better than the inn room beds. I can just play dead if anything happens right?

"If it would be of no inconvenience then yes I would. Thank you so much, Sir."

"Oh my dearie, don't be so formal. I go by Undertaker so that is what I would like to be addressed by." He chuckles and motions for me to follow him out of the room.

I try not to sigh too loud with relief. Thank god I can drop the formalities. I am never good at them anyways. As we are walking out he abruptly stops causing me to almost crash into him. What is it?

I glance over his shoulder and see that the front of the shop is exactly like the room we were just in. There is dust and coffins everywhere and it is very dark. The only difference being that there is not a table with a body on it. The windows are very dirty and I doubt that anyone could see through them. I find the thing Undertaker stopped for. The front door was wide open and outside rain was heavily pouring.

I watch the mortician shut it and lock it securely.

"That's strange I swear I closed t before seeing to Mary." He states before looking around the shop. Probably looking for an intruder, though I don't think anyone would want to steal from here. It's a funeral parlor for god's sake.

He is loons though. It just makes me want to hug him more.

 _Undertakers Point of View…_

As time passes I study Avery silently and I remain still. I don't want to upset her so I wait for her patiently to speak. I replayed the scene from receiving her over again in my head.

 _Flash Back…_

I pull the brush evenly through Mary's hair. She has to look perfect for the young earl. Her lips are still painted with the red _Jack_ put on her. I giggle to myself. He does not even know that I am a reaper and a powerful one at that. At least Grell gave me enough laughter to not tell the young earl and the butler "Bassy" as he liked to put it. With the young earl serving the queen and Grell in his acting role, I have had enough time to read and shop for supplies I need. The only guests I have been receiving lately are from the same person. Grell. To be honest I never thought him to look as he did in his human form. When I figured out who he was I caught him alone and told him I knew that he was killing the young women. For whatever reason, he begged me not to tell Ceil. I expected him to threaten to hack me to pieces or try and attack me but I guess he has his own reasons for not doing so. I soured at the thought of the queen. She just sits around and does nothing while that angel of hers and everyone else does everything. It is almost sickening. But it is amusing that the young earl blindly follows her when she is going to burn lovely London to ashes.

On top of that Sebina has not been around for a few days. She usually comes by after reaps and stops for tea. I certainly hope she is okay.

I come out of the world of reality after the bell above the door in the other room alerts me of a new guest. I happily sneak through the shadows and stop right behind a tall middle aged man. This should be good.

I muster together an eerie chuckle and continue to laugh at the man's reaction.

"May I help you young man." I put a twisted smile on. I can feel a bit of drool peeking at the corners of my mouth.

"Yes. Scotland Yard has found a body of a young woman in an ally and needs her removed." I assume he is also from the yard because of the sternness that returns to his face. I scramble around to find a coat and head out to find the body.

"Sir? Do you know where to go?" I turn to face him and smile.

"No but I will find her." And with that I rush into a dark area and hop onto the rooftops, sure that the man did not see.

It does not take me long to pick up the familiar scent of death in the air. Though, it is not normal death. It still has a soul.

I land gracefully beside the body of a young woman. Her hair is beautiful but messy and all over the place. Her clothes are completely ruined with crimson and mud. Such beauty. Almost as if she were sleeping. I place a cloaking trance around us. A forgotten magic by modern reapers. I sit down and check for a flaw in the soul to see if it was seized already or if it was a false soul. The soul was intact and flawless but something was off.

I uncloaked my body and waited for a reaper to show. That ass William will more than likely scold the reaper due to this soul. As of what I know he is strict and hates paperwork. I pull a notebook out and a quill and ink cartage. Sketching out every detail of her face and body.

At around 3 hours later I completed the piece and doubted that a reaper was coming. I will prepare her ever the less. When the reaper comes to collect the maiden she will be in my shop and I will be sure to scold them as well.

I carefully pick up the woman and search for id. In the small hem of the underskirt I find a name embedded into the cloth. Avery Simmons. I love it. I will make sure to carve it beautifully into the coffin I will prepare for her.

I efficiently find my way back to my shop and find it empty. Not surprising. No one ever stays after I have left.

I take Avery or what I assume is Avery to the preparation room.

Mary is still on the table where I left her. I giggle, of course she is. She is the last victim from the delightful reaper Grell Sutcliff. I place Mary into an open coffin on the floor and in her place I put Avery.

I clean her and apply very little makeup because she is beautiful on her own. I pick her a lavender dress. It will match with her hair. The hair that reminds me of warm honey. I finish her up and gently place her in the coffin I want to match her. She is stunning. I place the lid in its place and bolt it shut. I once more retrieve Mary and resume applying make up to her bruised face. I think I am finished until I spot a smudge of lipstick out of place.

 _End of Flashback…_

After several moments of her thinking and twirling the ends of her beautiful hair she clears her throat.


	5. Restless

In a Coffin

Chapter 5: Restless

"So um where am I?"

The urge to laugh builds in my body but I make sure to continue smiling and remain in check. After all she might have memory loss from her attack. I don't want to be calling her by a name that's not hers so I avoid answering in favor of a question.

"M'dear your name is Avery correct?"

I observe that see takes a bit longer to answer if she were not considering lying. Humans don't understand that if I ask if that is your name then I must have found out or I would have asked what their name is and not if their name is something.

"Yes it is and I am 21 years old."

I don't know why that last bit would be necessary but brush it off. The smile on my face I make sure not to move. I speak louder than usual because I get a sudden idea.

"It is late and would hate myself if I let a maiden such as yourself go wandering about at night. Not to mention you had been attacked. Would you like to stay for the night my dear? I can give you my bed seeing I don't use the thing."

I don't. The last time I used it was when I went into cosmos with a lover present and they had put me there not knowing I preferred the coffins. It is stormy and I would not let myself get away with allowing Avery out in this weather.

"If it would be of no inconvenience then yes I would. Thank you so much, Sir."

I let my customers call me by something so formal but Avery is my live guest and so I won't have it from her. It is not necessary.

"Oh my dearie, don't be so formal. I go by Undertaker so that is what I would like to be addressed by." I think that if I have a name then I should be called such.

Though she sounds muffled I catch her small sigh of relief. Hahahaha. I like this one.

I give her a gesture to suggest she follows me. My bedroom is spotless as is the rest of my living area behind the shop. I only use the kitchen for food and tea. The bathroom is used for showering and other daily business and the bed room is not touched other than my cleaning of it and my wardrobe of robes, my outfit under the robes, and a pair of extra boots.

I walk out of my guest preparing room and stop more suddenly then any human could have. The front door is wide open and rain was getting in.

I locked it. I had locked it before I started working on Mary. Someone has been here, but how I have extremely sharp senses. I would sense them here. I slip into my reaper side and scan the front area. The dust on the floor is in heeled prints that are rushed. So a woman or Grell. The scent of sweet vanilla but the savory scent of cinnamon hangs in the air. Sebina. She must have come by or used the portal. I guess the rushing is because she needed to be somewhere. How strange she never rushed. I securely lock the door once more.

"That's strange I swear I closed it before seeing to Mary." I voice.

 _Avery's Point of View…_

Undertaker smiles once more and hurries over to me.

"Well, M'dear right this way." He grabs my wrist and pulls me to a barely visible hall in the back. As he turns and opens up a door I notice that the area is equally dark to the rest of the building that I have seen so far but much cleaner. Actually, spotless. It is a small but homely kitchen and through an archway is a living room. He leads me to the bedroom and shows me around the living quarters.

"Should you need anything m'dear, just come get me. I will be up for quite a while longer and if I am not just tap on one of the coffins." He turns away before I can ask him why coffins. Then it comes to me. He sleeps in them! That's odd. He leaves me in the room and shuts the door behind him. What have I got myself into?

I lie down on the cozy bed and doze off into a dream.

 _I stare down a pluck a black rose from the field of white lilies. How odd why would there be a single black rose here? The flowers begin to die. No why? They were so beautiful. The white dress I wear tears and blood seeps into it from my side. Then pain._

" _Help, please help." I gasp out. It hurts._

" _What are you doing here?" I turn and freeze. That girl from before. But she is different. She has white hair and silver blue eyes. Maybe she is her sister._

" _Avery?" She looks worried but when she goes to help me she hits a wall of glass. No._

 _Behind her appears a young boy. He has blue hair and an eye patch, blocking my view of his other blue eye. He taps her shoulder and puts his hand out in front of her. She takes it and they both walk out of my view. They left me._

I wake up and begin sobbing. I don't want to be alone any more. Who is that woman? I cry forever. I cry until I can't any more. I just cry and cry and fucking cry some more. I cry until a hand gently grabs my shoulder. I keep my hand in my knees and grasp Undertakers forearm.

He takes a seat behind me and holds me to his chest. What is going on? I want to push myself form the strange man's chest but I don't. It's warm here. It feels safe and I don't feel alone. I don't ever want to feel alone again.

When my crying becomes low hiccups I look up at his face and the most beautiful eyes stare back down. I could get lost in the pools of green. They were stunning.

Before I could blink lips captured my own in an arousing embrace and my eyes flutter shut. I turn in his lap without breaking the kiss and put my arms around his neck. I want more. But he breaks the kiss and sits up while putting me down on the bed. I almost grab him again but he makes his way to the door leaving me aroused and alone.

"Good night m'dear." And with that he shuts the door and leaves.

I lay back down now dog tired and happy. The feeling of his lips on mine fresh in my mind. 


	6. Waxing

In a Coffin

Chapter 6: Waxing

Waking up in the morning was difficult. Seeing as my sleep was restless. I can't believe I would dream of kissing the Undertaker. I must have hit my head someway. I rub the last of drowsiness from my eyes and find myself still in the dress from yesterday. I wonder if he would mind me barrowing a new outfit. I get out of bed and like a zombie head on a mission to find the crazy mortician.

When I get to the door, I kind of forget it is closed and hit my face straight on the hard wood. Ohhh. Owww. That hurt. I pout for a second and open the door before exiting. I get hurt all the time so hitting my face on the door was normal. I try and remember where the way to the shop part of the building is but can't think of it so I begin to wander around in hopes to find it. After only a few dead ends I find the curtain and pull it back.

Wow. It still looks like it is night in here. I can't see hardly anything across the room. What was it that man said? Ah hah. Just tap on one of the coffins. I go over to a brown one and go to gently knock on the wood but I pull back before I do so. That would be utterly disrespectful. To tap on ones grave if they have passed. I Open the lid to find I am correct with assuming it is occupied. A man with no sign of death lays there. It looks as if he is sleeping. I hope he went painlessly. I close it and check the next. Great! I can knock on this one.

Just before my hand makes contact with the red wood I have an idea pass my head. I wonder what it feels like to lay in one. I check behind me to see if undertaker is anywhere. Nope. I don't think he would mind me laying in one if he sleeps in them. Surly. I pull my dress skirt up and lay on my back in the coffin. How calming. I close my eyes and decide that if I am to die, I would not mind being put to rest in this.

"My, my, how impatient we are to meet ?" I bolt straight up and my reflexes act to punch the person who startled me. In no time at all and little to no effort the undertaker doges the attack, grabs my wrist and pins it very effectively behind my back. I shudder at the feeling of his hot breath against my sensitive neck.

"I am so sorry, Undertaker. I was just seeing how it felt to lay in one and you scared me and I acted on relflex and…and…" I sigh in defeat.

"It is quite alright, m'dear. I like to startle people and in doing so I often have to protect myself from the reflexes. Its more men than women who have the punching, but I love a woman who can fight for themselves. But then I wonder how you ended up unconscious in that ally, yes I do." I could practically feel his grin on my skin. Than the lord I did not hurt him. The wrist being held against my back begins to strain.

"Um, could you let my wrist go now?" He chuckles and releases it.

"Sorry, m'dear, completely forgot about that." He backs away a few paces and crosses his fingers in front of his chin. I get out of the death box and pounder what he had said. Why did I just let the guy get the better of me? I could have took him down. So why did I let him do that to me? It makes my head hurt so I dismiss the thought in favor of an idea.

"I always wanted to figure out what morticians do. So if it isn't a bother could I maybe help you do something? I always find it fun to clean. I was just wondering." I looks down and scuffle my feet from side to side.

"Well if ya want to m'dear. I will have you know I have no guests to prepare today. But I do need to melt and prepare some wax for later. You could help with that I suppose." I nearly jump in excitement. I always made candles with my mom so I am good with wax. I skip to him and give him a bear hug.

"Thank you so much." I pull back and place my hair up with a piece of ribbon.

I follow him to the kitchen in the living area and wait patiently for orders. He stands straight to reach a block of wax from a cabinet and I see his full height. He is tall. I blush. He is the perfect height for me.

Once he gets the wax down he expertly gathers all the other ingredients for his um candles? I don't think I have ever heard of candles with formaldehyde in them. I continue to gaze in wonder at how fast he moves and all the while never messing up.

He turns to me and pulls his large robe off of his shoulders. Let me tell you I did not expect to see fine muscle under that. My jaw is practically on the floor and not following orders to come back up. How old is this guy? It kind of looks funny with that doggish fringe of silver on his face but hot never the less.

"Avery, m'dear, could you add an eigth of this wax to the pot and add foundation powder of tone 3 to it." I shake my head and return to the land of the living. I nod in yes and begin on the task of cutting the wax perfectly.

"The undertaker busies himself with mixing together a combination of different liquids. I soon find myself lost in my work.


	7. A Game of Dominance

In a Coffin

Chapter 7: A Game of Dominance

Unconsciously, I begin to hum a made up tone in pace of my hands and the stirring. I melt in exactly one eighth of the clear wax and add a good and heathy amount off tone 3 foundation powder. It is a beautiful color but I am not too sure about for candles. I suppose it does not matter though. We will burn them down any way. I stir until the powder becomes one with the melting liquid. I leave the ladle on the counter and turn to the man behind me.

"So um what scent are we going to add?" He freezes with closing a cap and turns my way.

"Why scent my dear? If you wish we could but that would be a waste." I am confused at his response. So we are making candles with no scent? How odd. Then again this mortician and his whole world are odd. I check the wax and remove it from the fire.

"Here we are." He inspects it and smiles.

"You did a very lovely job m'dear. Have you made this before?" He looks curious and it makes me blush a bit. On my pale skin it probably looks like a tomato sauce was on my cheeks.

"I used to make these candles with my mother when I was young." He giggles and shakes his head in that way when you feel the person knows something you do not.

"Now we must add my liquid and cool it for a few hours." He grabs the bucket of the liquids he mixed and pours it into my wax. I lean in a bit and some of my hair slips into the pot. I pull back and grab the wax coated chunk before it smears the rest of my hair. The wax color is almost exactly like my hair.

"Oh, my, it looks as if you will need to get that out m'dear. Here let me help you." With that he grabs me up bridal style and walks us out of the kitchen room. We reach the restroom and he puts me gently on a stool by a basin. In seconds he has the basin filled with warm water and is cleaning the wax out of my hair. I think back to my dream last night. I fumble with the hem of my dress. The feeling of his lips. I squirm a bit in my place and wonder if they would feel the same in real life. I notice the hand in my hair stops moving and I look up wondering what is wrong. The second I lift my head I meet undertakers alluring eyes. Before I could ask why he had stopped he cups my chin and clashes our mouths together. The force makes our teeth hit and I close my eyes. Oh god. This is addicting. He reaches into my hair and grips harshly. A deep moan escapes my throat and into his mouth. What? Why did that feel good? I wrap my arms around his neck and pull the kiss deeper .I am used to leading because of my previous job, but instead of him following he begins a game of dominance. I feel his tongue skim my lip and I allow him entry, which he accepts and begins an exploration of my mouth. He tastes so good. I bite down playfully and he grins against my lips. I take the chance to grab a fistful of his sliver traces and yank roughly towards the ground. He is startled but obliges. I straddle him and bend over his chest to kiss him more. He places his hand on my butt and slides upwards, expertly slipping his hands under my skirt and on my skin. I shiver at the feeling and he sits up and hugs me to his chest, kissing me. When I open my eyes we have switched positions and he has his legs in between mine. He grips my hair once more and tugs so I am forced to arch my neck. He giggles seductively and trails his tongue over the sensitive flesh. I moan again and tighten my grip around his hair. He teases there until I am panting with want. He tears the front of my dress with his nails and moves his tongue and mouth down onto my chest. I gasp when he scratches the spot under my rib cage where I am very sensitive. He notices and scratches a bit harder, I moan and he bites softly.

"Oh god. Yes." I am not used to receiving the pleasure and so this is enough to make me feel drugged.

He moves farther south and hits my vagina with a rough lap of his tongue. I arch my back into his mouth. I removes his mouth from my womanly hood and I am too much in heaven to come back at the moment to figure out why until he slips a finger inside of me. I scream out in pleasure and I revel in the sensation his nails bring, scraping the insides of my vagina, giving me a new experience. He begins to trust it in and out and adds two more. I almost collapse in ecstasy. He bites my clit and it sends me over the edge. I moan in pure bliss as I come around his digits. Oh god. It is so intense. After several moments I sit up and realize I am terribly tired. Undertaker is cleaning his fingers clean with his tongue and looks satisfied. He smiles as he finishes and picks me up yet again.

He takes me into the bedroom I stayed in last night and strips me of what is left of my clothing. I lay under the covers too exhausted to say anything. He tucks the blankets around me and fetches a cool wash rag from the kitchen. He starts to hum as he wipes my face with the cloth. When he finishes he sits up and kisses my forehead. He walks to the door and takes one last look at me before heading out. I smiles as sleep claims my body.


	8. Rewriting this Bitch

Okay lets rewrite this bitch in a far better way, I will be doing so in my new account where I am also rewriting Pleasurable Venom. I will be continuing In a Coffin there and adding to it while editing it.

Easy: ~silverstainsss

Permanent: u/8383467


End file.
